1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the treatment of numerous skin inflammation diseases which are characterized, or have associated therewith, an oily exudate of either external or bodily origin. The method comprises topically treating the affected skin area with N-methylpyrrolidone, also known as N-methyl-2 pyrrolidone.
2. The Prior Art
N-methylpyrrolidone is a known commercially available substance sold e.g., under the brand name M-Pyrol.RTM. (GAF Corporation). It is not considered, under the Federal Hazardous Substance Act to be a toxic substance.
The discomfort of persons who have contacted poison ivy, oak or any of the poison sumacs is well known. Many topical treatment methods have heretofore been used, the most common method being treatment with calamine lotion or the like. However, to date, there has been no really satisfactory topical treatment.
In general, the topical treatments of poison ivy, oak and sumac, result in continued oozing of the affected area which results in spreading the condition. The oozing of the blisters not only results in spreading of the infection, but also causes considerable discomfort. Moreover, numerous kinds of insect bites, including those of mosquitoes, bees, wasps, hornets, flies and ants also result in inflammation which is sometimes quite severe and on occasion fatal and which also are characterized by swelling and blistering including rupturing of the blisters and an oozing of an oily inflammatory exudate. Similar symptoms frequently characterize the onset of acne.